A TMNT X-mas
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: SongFic. After watching "The Polar Express", Michaelangelo ran away. (Picture by alisa006)


**This is my first TMNT fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. This is the 2012 version, and take place when turtle still young about 12 years old. I don't own TMNT or The Polar Express.**

.

.

.

It was the 24th of Desember. A twelve years old Leonardo just finished his training, while his brother Raphael still punching the punching-bag. The blue masked turtle walked outside the dojo and to the livingroom. He saw his little brother, Michelangelo, was sitting in front of the TV watching a movie.

"Hey, Mikey." Leo called his little brother. Mikey looked at him. "Don't get to close to the TV."

Mikey nodded and took three steps backward, then continued watching the movie. Leo smiled and decided to watch it too.

"So, what movie is this, Mikey?" asked Leo.

"The Polar Express." answered Mikey without looking at his big brother. He still concentrate watching the movie.

"Polar Express?"

"Yeah. Its about a boy who doesn't believe in Santa and joins a train to the North Pole. He met a girl, a Know-It-All kid, and Billy."

"You watched this before?"

"I watched it last year. It was beautiful."

From the kitchen, a purple masked turtle walked with a cup of coffee in his hand. His name is Donatello. He saw his older brother and baby brother watching TV. He guessed that they're watching Space Hero, but when he heard a sound of train from the TV, he peeked.

"Hey, what you're watching?" Donnie asked.

"Mikey said "The Polar Express"." Said Leo.

"Polar Express?!" Donnie suddenly jumped over the couch, surprising Leo and sat next to Mikey.

"What did I miss?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Only the part where the Hero Boy ride help Billy ride the train. It's almost the Hot-Cocoa-Dance." Said Mikey.

"Sweet!" Just then, Raph walked outside the dojo to the livingroom, looked at his three brothers who were watching TV. He sat on the couch next to Leo.

"Let me guess, "The Polar Express"?" Asked Raph.

"How did you know?" Asked Leo back.

"Come on, Mikey talks a lot about it last years." Raph said, but Mikey and Donnie Shh-ed him.

When the movie is over, they're really sleepy. Master Splinter smiled at his children.

"Okay, you four. Time to go to bed." The rat said, as he lead his sons to their bedroom and tucked them to their bed to sleep. Once he gave each of them a 'good-night'-kiss, Splinterturned off the lamp and closed the door. Only five minutes after his dad left, Mikey woke up, he couldn't sleep because of the movie he just watch. He was so amazed by the train, and Christmas, and of course… Santa Clause.

"Hey, Leo." Called the youngest turtle to his oldest brother.

"What?" Leo asked in the middle of his yawn.

"You think Santa Clause is real?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm just thinking about the movie okay."

"Mikey, Santa Clause isn't real." Said Raph getting into the short conversation. "Those people made the movie to entertains kids like you. Now please go to sleep." Raph then pulled his blanket up to his face.

Mikey just sighed. "What about you, Donnie?" Unfortunately, Donatello already fell asleep. Mikey sighed and looked at Leo and Raph, who also asleep. The youngest turtle lay down on his bed, wondering.

.

.

"Leo!" Leonardo can feel somebody shaking his body, getting him out of his dream-world.

"Leo!" This time, he opens his eyes. The person was Donatello.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo said as he covered his mouth, yawning.

"I can't find Mikey anywhere." The younger turtle said. Leo suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Half past midnight actually." Answered Donnie.

"Come on, wake Raph up, and lets find him." Leo said as he gets up from his bed.

.

.

They've been searching for his little brother for hours, but still no luck.

"Mikey really is a pain in the neck, isn't he?" Said Raph as he fell to the sofa.

"Sometime." Said Leo agreeing. Donnie put his thumb and index finger on his chin (like detective when they're thinking) as he think. Then his eyes widened.

"Umm, guys." He said. Leo and Raph turned to him. "I think I know where he went?"

"Wait, you don't think?" Leo said, but he was cut by Donnie.

"If Mikey isn't in the sewer, He must be OUTSIDE the sewer."

"What's is he thinking?" "He could've kill himself."

"We need to find him." Leo said as both of his brother nodded. Without bringing any weapon, the turtle went out of the sewer.

It wasn't for long since once they're outside the sewer, Raph spotted something green on top of a roof. So, they ran to the roof. When they arrived, they heard something. They slowed their track and peeked. It was their baby brother, Michelangelo, sitting on the edge of the roof, his foot dangling over the side. Leonardo motioned Raphael and Donatello to be quite.

_._

_Mikey:_

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him_

_When Christmas comes to town_

Leo smiled, and walked toward his brother, singing. Mikey sartled and looked behind him toward his big brother. Leo then sat on Mikey's left side.

_Leo:_

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

Now, it's Donnie turn. He walked and sat on Mikey's right side, singing.

_Donnie:_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town_

Leo looked at Raph, who was still on his spot. Leo smiled, and Raph rolled his eyes, but he joined in with his brother, standing behind Mikey. The red banbana pointed at some star that formed a picture of a present.

_Raph:_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

_Mikey:_

_All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

_Donnie:_

_No one will be sleeping on_

_The night of Christmas Eve_

_All:_

_Hoping Santa's on his way_

They saw some star that formed a picture of Santa's sleigh, a group of angels, and a shooting star.

_Raph:_

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

_Mikey:_

_I listen all around_

_Donnie:_

_The herald angels sing_

_Mikey:_

_I never hear a sound_

_Leo:_

_When all the dreams of children_

_Mikey:_

_Once lost will all be found_

_Leo:_

_That's all I want_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

Leo hold Mikey's left hand, and Mikey look at his older brother. Donnie also hold Mikey's hand, the right one. Mikey looked at him. Raph touched Mikey's shoulder,Mikey looked at him and smiled.

_All:_

_That's all I want_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

There was a shout silent until Donnatelo looked toward the sky and shouted, "Hey, guys, look!".

His other brother looked toward the sky too. They saw the sky is decorated by Northern Light. They knew that it's immposible, but the turtle couldn't help but smile.

Michaelangelo let out a big yawn. Seeing that their littoe brother is ready to go to sleep again, the turtles walked back to their sewer. They're too tired until they couldn't hear the sound of sleigh bells rings.

.

.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2013**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014**

.

.

**Hey, guys, a random author just came and drop by. I've working on this since September, yet I posted it today. Oh well, at least this X-mas I can write a fanfic.**


End file.
